


You're Safe With Me

by CharliP1989



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliP1989/pseuds/CharliP1989
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr ry-jo92.  Oak and his wife travel back to her hometown for a family event.  Will her past ruin their trip?
Relationships: Okieriete Onaodowan/Original Female Character(s), Okieriete Onaodowan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You're Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am not from Michigan nor do I have any personal knowledge of the town or its history mentioned. This work is pure fiction.

When I left my small town in Michigan for an athletic scholarship at Rutgers, I had no plans on returning. I took every worldly possession I owned with me to my dorm in New Jersey. The same dorm where I met my husband. Which brings us to now, fifteen years after we met and a year after we married, in Los Angeles. Him a tv star, me a Disney executive.

“Babe? You home?” I heard him call when he entered the apartment.

“In the office!” I called back, continuing my work.

He walks down the hall and I hear him fall against the doorframe. “You know, vacation means you don’t work. Vacation means you get to forget what you do and who you are,”

I chuckled. “I’m technically not on vacation until tonight, Mr. Onaodowan. I’m just working from home because my husband didn’t want me driving out to Anaheim in the rain.”

“Well excuse your husband for caring so much about your safety,” He chuckled, crossing the room and sitting on the piano stool next to me.

I smiled and kissed him. “I appreciate that you care, but I know how to drive in the rain. I know how to drive in the snow. If I didn’t know either it would be just as well to revoke my ‘I’m from Michigan’ card.”

He laughed. “I’m pretty sure they revoked that when you refused to go to Michigan for school.”

“And if I had stayed, we wouldn’t be together,” I said, closing my laptop. “Did we get any mail?”

“We did. Some bills, an alumni donation envelope from Rutgers, and this,” He said, holding up a crimson envelope with a golden wax seal.

I groaned and put my head on the desk. “No, no. Ugh!”

“What? Is this like a kiss of death?”

I shook my head. “Worse. That is the invitation to the Founders Ball.”

He tilted his head. “The what now?”

I got up and sat in his lap. “Out of all the things I’ve been avoiding, this is the big one. Basically the founding families of the host a ball every four years. Each family alternates who hosts it. Lucky for us, it’s our turn. I managed to avoid the last two my family hosted but mom made me promise that the year dad retires I would have to attend. I guess this means he’s retiring.”

Oak’s jaw dropped in shock. “Where did you grow up? On the set of the Vampire Diaries?!”

I laughed and shook my head. “Nope, they took inspiration from us. I always told you it was cult like.”

He shook his head and read over the invitation. “So it’s in three days. I know we can get a flight and a rental car out there, but is there days enough time to get an outfit?”

“Lucky for us, my parents didn’t choose an obnoxious theme. You have a suit and I have a gown. We just have to show up, participate in the debauchery, and then preform a quick escape,”

“What’s the theme?” He asked, pulling up the airline app on his phone to buy tickets.

I grinned, “Oh you’re going to love this. 1780 a Winter’s Ball.”

Oak facepalmed. “Seriously?”

I cackled. “What! This is tame. The last time the Bradshaw’s hosted it everyone had to wear a bikini and hula on the lawn.”

Oak shook his head. “White people I swear. If this turns out like Get Out, let me just say I’ve enjoyed having you brainwash me.”

I kissed him. “If they’re going to try and murder anyone it’ll be me for staying away.”

He kissed me back and rubbed my hip. “Ok, you grab the bags, I’ll get the tickets.”

Two days later saw us in a rental car driving from Grand Rapids to Marshall. We unloaded the car and put our bags in my old room. Oak and I relaxed for a bit before my mother shooed us out of the house, telling me to give him the “grand tour” of our tiny town.

We wandered around the historic district hand in hand. I pointed out important buildings and spots I hung out as a kid. We found our way to a quiet park and sat down for a rest. He spotted something and walked up to the tree to investigate.

“What’s caught your eye?” I asked, following him.

He pointed to a carving on the side of the tree, “Y/N taken down by the mighty Oak. 08-08-2000”

I laughed. “I would climb this tree all the time. Usually I made it right to the top. Except August 8th when that limb right there snapped and took me down with it. Broke my arm in three places,”

Oak rubbed my arm, “and here I was the only Oak to take you down.”

I squealed and punched his arm, “oh my god you’re disgusting!”

He pulled me close and kissed me gently. “Thank you for showing me all of this. I know you had no plans to come back. I know you said you left because the town was too small, but I know that’s not true. When we passed a group of people our age by the coffee shop, I saw you tense and go in the opposite direction. Who were they?”

I sighed and nuzzled close to his chest. “My bullies. They were the absolute worst. I hit puberty late, so it was like I grew everything overnight. Those two spread a rumor around school that I was pregnant. Then that wasn’t true, so they spread it around that one of the teachers who was helping me with my college applications was sleeping with me. One of the girls, Gina, wanted to go to Rutgers too but I got the spot over her,” I took a breath and started to shiver.

Oak held me closer, slowly swaying back and forth. “You don’t have to tell me, Y/N. I don’t want you panicking.”

I shook my head. “No I need to tell you. She pushed me down the stairs at the library. I rebroke my arm and hurt my neck pretty bad. I almost didn’t make it to Rutgers. Good thing soccer players don’t need arms or necks, eh.”

I wrapped my arms around his back and drew shapes on his broad shoulders to ground myself. I nuzzled close when I felt him shake and some wetness drop. “You ok?”

Oak nodded, sniffling and wiping his cheeks. “No one should ever have to go through that. I’m so sorry, baby.”

I craned my neck up and kissed him gently on the chin. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N. Always. I’ll keep you safe,”

We walked back to my parents’ house and went straight up to my room. We climbed into my too small bed and cuddled close in our sleep.

I fixed my hair in the mirror and smoothed out my dress. I hated these things, but I knew having Oak by my side would make it bearable.

I grabbed a glass of champagne and stood off to the side watching everyone. My dad was showing Oak around the room, introducing him to his colleagues and friends. He looked across the room and winked at me; I gave a small wave.”

“Fancy seeing you here, Y/L/N” I heard a voice say behind me.

“Gina. So good to see you after fifteen years. Can’t say it’s been long enough,”

She huffed. “No need to be rude. We’re all friends here.”

“Friends don’t push friends down the stairs because they got a spot on a college soccer team,”

“You really hit your head there, Y/N. You tripped and fell,”

I felt an arm loop around my waist. I took a deep breath and felt instantly calm, knowing it was my husband.

“Everything alright here, ladies? I’m not sure I caught your name, ma’am.”

“I’m Gina. Y/N and I grew up together. Best friends,”

“Gina…Gina. Oh! Gina. The jealous one who almost killed my wife in high school. I’m Okieriete. I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you but, well, it’s not”

She looked like a fish out of water. “You’re married to a tv star?”

I smirked. “Before tv he was a Broadway star. I also run the deluxe resort at Disneyland. I must say, Gina, I should thank you. Hand you not hurt me and made me push myself I never would’ve went to Rutgers and I never would’ve met him,”

I held Oak’s hand and began to lead him away, “Do enjoy the ball, Gina. May our paths never cross again.”

Oak pulled me in to a passionate kiss. “Damn baby, that was hot,”

I giggled. “It felt good to finally stand up to her. Thank you for coming over when you did though,”

“I told you, you’re safe with me.”


End file.
